


Stuck With Me

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanessa is BABIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being together for a while, Brock and Vanessa finally give each other what they need.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CivonumisAdore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CivonumisAdore/gifts).



> This fic is for CivonumisAdore! Thank you so much for supporting me, being here for me, and thank you for all your kind words <3

Vanessa and Brock were driving down the freeway and Brock was singing along to The Neighbourhood's lyrics, while Vanessa screamed them out at the top of her lungs.

"NOW I'M FEELIN GUILTY FOR IT, DIDN'T WANNA LEEEAAAVE!" Brock let out a loud laugh as Vanessa got into the music, bopping her head and waving her arms around. She looked over at Brock and giggled, not being shy about her singing 'abilities'. Brock hummed along, and Vanessa got louder and louder. Brock turned down the music.

"Hey babe?" She looked over at him and flipped her hair, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Whatchu want?" 

"Can you uh, sing a little more quietly?" Vanessa thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nah. OUR LIVES KEEP ON GETTING SHORTER, LOSIN OPPORTUNITYYYY!" Brock rolled his eyes, smiling, and tried to block out his girlfriend's horrible singing voice.

-

When they got back to their house in Beverly Hills, Vanessa and Brock walked inside and Vanessa gasped as Brock hid a smile. There were red rose petals starting from the door frame and going all the way up the stairs. Vanessa ran upstairs and followed the trail of rose petals to their shared bedroom. She looked at the bed and the rose petals were arranged in a heart shape.

"Brock... thank you." Vanessa started to tear up and Brock wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Don't mention it baby." He pulled Vanessa into a tight hug and ran his hand up and down her back. Vanessa left the embrace and looked into Brock's ocean blue eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Brock, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Brock leaned down so Vanessa didn't have to crank her head upwards, and she placed her arms around his shoulders. Brock grabbed Vanessa's waist and pulled her even closer, sliding his hands down to gently squeeze her ass.

She widened her eyes at the touch, but before she could used to it, Brock let go of her. He swept the rose petals off the bed and picked up Vanessa, laying her down on the bed. He straddled her and kissed her again, this time more passionately. Brock gently grabbed Vanessa's breast and massaged it, his other hand supporting him from not completely toppling onto his girlfriend. Vanessa slightly moaned underneath his touch and Brock could feel his dick throb, the confines of jeans becoming tight and uncomfortable.

Brock sat up and took off his shirt, and Vanessa sat up to do the same. She was wearing a plain black bra, but it showed off her cleavage, turning Brock on even more. He slid the straps down and kissed her chest, sucking lightly on the smooth, tan skin. Brock reached underneath her and unhooked her bra and completely took it off. His mouth watered at the pretty sight; her perfectly sized, perky breasts would drive anyone insane. Brock took the opportunity to lean down again and kiss her hardening nipples. Vanessa wrapped her hands around Brock's upper back and let out a breathy moan, clearly enjoying what Brock was doing. Brock alternated between her two nipples, sucking on and licking them, making his girlfriend whimper and whine.

He stood up and pulled down his jeans and underwear, kicking off the clothes and socks. He was painfully hard already; cock blushed pink and pre cum beading at the tip. It was the first time Vanessa had seen his dick... the first time she'd seen any dick in real life.

"Take off clothes babygirl." Vanessa swallowed, heart beating with anxiety.

"I uh, I never..." Her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat.

"I never done this before." Brock stared at her in disbelief. How could such a sexy twenty eight year old girl not have done 'this'?

"Never done what?" Vanessa nervously laughed.

"Um... anything. You know, sexual besides touching myself." Brock opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"So... you're a virgin?" Vanessa bit her lip and nodded. Brock sighed, feeling bad for his girlfriend. He was hung and she was so tiny; it was gonna hurt her like a motherfucker.

"I'll be gentle, okay?" Vanessa nodded again, slightly afraid of what was about to come. She took off her jeans and panties, and felt vulnerable and self conscious; she'd never been nude in front of anyone. She stared at her feet and crossed her arms, trying not to look at her boyfriend's huge cock. Brock took Vanessa's hands in his and pulled her close to him.

"Baby, you're beautiful. You don't need to be shy or nervous around me." Vanessa looked up at Brock and truly believed him. She smiled and kissed him before lying back down onto the bed, spreading her legs so her dark pink pussy was on display. It was perfect, flawless; untouched, pure. Brock felt a wave of pleasure course through his veins when he saw it.

"Do you want me to go down on you?" Vanessa looked at Brock with a confused look on her face.

"Do what now?" Brock softly chuckled. He knew Vanessa was innocent, but come on now.

"I wanna lick your pussy, make you feel good."

"Oh um, okay then." Brock took that as a yes so he crawled in between Vanessa's legs and licked her clit slowly, swirling it around with his tongue. Vanessa moaned and it was the most heavenly sound Brock had ever heard. Heat flooded to his aching cock and he started eating her out faster, illiciting more moans from his girlfriend. He slowly slid his finger in and gently pumped it in and out, and Vanessa still made adorable sounds below him, so he slid in another finger, and started to move them faster. He felt Vanessa clenching around his fingers and he quickly pulled them out and stopped the movements of his tongue. 

"W-why'd you stop?" Vanessa was panting and breathless, feeling a little frustrated that Brock didn't let her climax.

"Can we try something else?" Vanessa nodded, although she didn't know what to expect. Brock lifted Vanessa off the bed and stood her up so she was standing directly in front of him. He guiding her down to her knees, and she was mouth level with his cock.

"What do I do?" Brock sighed and held back a laugh because how fucking cute Vanessa was.

"So hold my dick like this," Brock held his dick in his hand.

"Then stroke it like this." He pumped his cock a few times before he let go. Vanessa took his cock in her hand, slightly unsure of what to do. She gripped it lightly and slowly stroked it, looking into Brock's eyes as she did.

"Like this?" Brock shuddered.

"Yeah, fuck yeah, just like that." Vanessa felt more sure of herself and became bold.

"Can I lick it like you did to me?" Brock quickly nodded. Vanessa stuck her tongue out and licked the head of Brock's dick, and pleasure shot through his entire body. She continued, licking the underside and all around it. Vanessa stared at his throbbing dick for a moment before she opened her mouth and took Brock in her mouth. She raked him and Brock immediately stepped back.

"I don't think you're ready for that yet." Brock motioned for Vanessa to lie back down on the bed and she did, resting her arms on the pillows above her head. Brock swore on everything that she was angel; there was no way a creature so gorgeous could be human.

"So what we gon do?" Brock was shaken out of his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

"Well I was thinking we could have sex, do you want to?" Vanessa never thought she would have sex; especially with the most handsome man in the world.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Brock nodded and got back on top of Vanessa. He positioned himself so he was lined up with her and waited for the okay. Vanessa bit her lip and nodded her head and Brock slowly, slowly pushed into her. She let out a wince of pain and grabbed onto the pillows, squeezing her eyes shut. Once Brock was all the way in, he pulled almost all the way out and gently thrusted into her again. Tears were streaming down Vanessa's face and as soon as Brock saw, he pulled out.

"What's going on?!" Vanessa let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes.

"It hurts a lot." Brock really wanted to fuck her brains out, get all up in her guts, but he wanted to make sure she was comfortable even more.

"Do you wanna stop?" Vanessa quickly shook her head no.

"No, I'll be okay, I just gotta get adjusted." Brock nodded, respecting Vanessa's wishes. He pushed inside her again and moved back and forth very, very slowly and gently until Vanessa started to feel pleasure instead of pain.

"F-faster," Brock obeyed and quickened his pace. He didn't slam into her, he just sped up, still being gentle with her. Obscene sounds from Vanessa's pussy filled the silent room, and the squishy sounds just made Brock hornier. He focused on not going absolutely wild and vicious on Vanessa, not wanting to literally tear her open. He knew she was gonna bleed after this, but he wanted to make it as least painful as possible.

Brock slid his hand down Vanessa's chest and stomach and started playing with her clit and she arched her back and moaned, toes curling as Brock caressed the most sensitive and vulnerable place on her body. Her breathing became ragged and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she came with a wanton moan, her whole body twitching and shaking for seconds. Feeling Vanessa clench and pulse around Brock sent him over the edge. He groaned as he came, still rapidly rubbing Vanessa's clit. She felt his warm cum fill her up and it was quite possibly the strangest feeling she had ever encountered. 

When they were both finished, Brock pulled out and cum dripped out of Vanessa's pussy, making a mess on the sheets. Vanessa wince when she sat up, sitting wasn't the most fun thing in the world after you just lost your virginity.

"How was that?" Vanessa looked at Brock and smiled.

"It hurt like a bitch at first but after that it was awesome." Brock smiled too, a wave of relief crashing over him.

"I love you Brock. More than anyone and anything, you my entire world." Brock felt his heart ache with happiness and love when the words escaped Vanessa's lips.

"I love you so much Vanessa, more than you even know."


End file.
